Integrins are heterodimeric cell adhesion receptors composed of two subunits, xcex1 and xcex2. The integrin xcex1vxcex26 is a fibronectin and tenascin receptor expressed predominantly by epithelial cells. In healthy adult primate tissues, xcex26 mRNA and protein are rarely detected, although xcex26 is expressed during fetal development, wound healing, and in some epithelial tumors. When the xcex26 subunit is expressed in a colon carcinoma cell line, from which it is normally absent, expression of the subunit confers an enhanced ability to proliferate. An 11 amino acid COOH-terminal region, unique to the xcex26 subunit, is required for the proliferation-enhancing activity of the xcex1vxcex26 integrin (Agrez et al. J. Cell. Biol. 127:547-556 (1994). xcex26 expression is induced in type II aveolar epithelial cells during injury caused by injection of live bacteria, and xcex26 expression is observed at focal sites of subclinical inflammation, as well as in a variety of clinical specimens from patients with chronic or acute inflammation of the lungs or kidneys (Breuss et al. J. Cell Sci. 108:2241-2251 (1995).
Huang et al. (J. Cell Biol. 133:921-928 (1996)) disclosed mice homozygous for a null mutation in the gene encoding the xcex26 subunit had juvenile baldness associated with infiltration of macrophages into the skin, and accumulated activated lymphocytes around conducting airways in the lungs.
Pulmonary fibrosis is a common disorder thought to be due to the destructive effects of products released from leukocytes (see, for example, Marshall et al., Int. J Biochem. Cell Bio., 29:107-120 (1997)). Bleomycin-induced lung injury and pulmonary fibrosis are associated with and may depend upon the recruitment and activation of lymphocytes (Schrier, D. J. et al., Am. J. Pathol, 116:270-278 (1984)). Among proposed therapies for parenchymal lung injury and pulmonary fibrosis is the use of xe2x80x9canticytokinexe2x80x9d therapeutic approaches (Coker et al. Thorax 52 (2):294-296 (1997)).
However, current therapies for acute lung injury and pulmonary fibrosis are largely inadequate (see, for example, King et al., xe2x80x9cIdiopathyic Pulmonary Fibrosis and other Interstitial Lung Diseases of Unknown Etiology,xe2x80x9d in Textbook of Respiratory Medicine, Murray and Nadel, eds., W. B. Saunders, Philadelphia, Pa., pp. 1827-1839 (1994)). Thus, a need exists for therapies for acute lung injury and pulmonary fibrosis. This need and others are addressed by the instant invention.
One aspect of the invention is a method of treating acute lung injury in a patient comprising administering to the patient a therapeutic dose of an antagonist of xcex1vxcex26. The invention also provides methods of inhibiting lung metastasis comprising administering to the patient a therapeutic dose of an antagonist of xcex1vxcex26. A further aspect of the invention is a method of treating fibrosis in a patient comprising administering to the patient a therapeutic dose of an antagonist of xcex1vxcex26.
A further aspect of the invention is a monoclonal antibody produced by the hybridoma ATCC HD 12382.
A further aspect of the invention is the hybridoma ATCC HB 12382.